


Like A Hive of Metal Wasps

by ThexLuckyxDuck



Series: SBS - Small Moments [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 08:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6847375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThexLuckyxDuck/pseuds/ThexLuckyxDuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is an incredibly light sleeper and finds Bucky's arm a little distracting during the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like A Hive of Metal Wasps

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this fic came from me not being able to sleep last night. I have a DVR recorder in my bedroom and if I forget to turn it off at night it keeps booting up and whirring away like crazy which wakes me up. I then had the funny thought of Bucky’s arm doing the same.

Sam considers himself very lucky that neither Steve or Bucky snore.He’s always been an incredibly light sleeper and anything louder than silence wakes him instantly. He’d banished the standard wall clock in Steve’s bedroom and replaced it with an electronic one when the ticking had become too much for him to bear. He’d been four ticks away from getting redwing to take it out with a clever head on shot. It had never occurred to him that Bucky’s arm would be the next annoyance he faced.

They all slept snuggled together in Steve’s huge bed with Sam in the middle. Steve was big spoon behind him, protective as always, and Bucky faced them. He said he liked to watch them, liked to see them peaceful. The first night Sam guessed he’d been too worn out to notice and had slept right through the night but the second night he jolted awake at 1am dazed and trying to work out why. It had taken him a full five minutes looking around the room to locate the source of the noise as Bucky’s metal arm. The sound was like a computer booting up, low level humming with occasional clicks to really annoy him. Nudging Bucky’s side hadn’t woken him up but at least it had stopped the noise as Bucky shifted positions. Steve just slept through oblivious to everything.

The next morning Sam brought it up over breakfast.  
“Now I know I can’t banish your arm like I did the clock but man that noise is gonna drive me crazy.Sounds like you’re running antivirus or something”  
Bucky had looked at his arm confused, flexing it slowly while listening before turning to Steve with a shrug. He must have grown used to the noises.  
“Maybe it’s a maintenance mode? Like when Jarvis shuts down sections of the tower to scan. We could ask Tony to look at it.”  
“It’s annoying whatever it is. Like a hive of metals wasps buzzing around.”  
Steve nodded putting down his empty plate before asking Jarvis to schedule them a meeting with Tony when he returned from a mission in Wakanda.

The second night Bucky walked into the bedroom with a bath towel wrapped around his arm. Steve had laughed at the sight but Sam felt touched at the gesture. It was a shame it didn’t muffle the noise which woke him at 2am. He missed the feel of Bucky’s arm around his waist too. Sam groaned and called Jarvis to hurry up that meeting with Stark.

Tony had laughed at Sam hearing their request before he’d opened up Bucky’s arm and got to work. Steve was right that it was a maintenance mode of sorts. The arm was re-calibrating to check if Bucky was still alive after being motionless so long.Hydra hadn’t cared if the asset rested just that he was still alive and useful to their missions. Tony had worked for just over an hour and at the end looked proud of the small red button he’d installed in the middle of the star on Bucky’s shoulder.  
“I’ve overridden the calibration and installed a sleep mode. You push this and the arm will be in standby mode. I’ve hidden it so it won’t get pushed accidentally during a battle.”  
Sam was pleased with the solution and looking forward to a good nights sleep.

The new sleep mode was a dream come true. Bucky didn’t need to muffle his arm, Sam could get the familiar weight back around his waist and their bedroom was wonderfully silent again. That was until one night a week later when the arm whirred to life.  
“Ah come on man! I put that in sleep mode.”  
He heard Steve’s low chuckle.  
“Sorry he fell asleep holding my hand and I really gotta pee.”


End file.
